HSM : Little Girl Lost
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Gabriella's worst nightmare has risen her daughter is in close range of Death, can one man come foward to help her survive...


Little Girl Lost By Mylissa

Valerie and Katie walked home as the school ended. there they were talking and laughing as they stopped at a convenent store.  
"Come on lets by a drink so we won't be too hot" said Katie.  
"Oh I can't Katie I have no money" said valerie.  
"Come on I'm buying" smiled Katie.  
As soon as they walked inside there the store clerk moved over to the two girls as he protected them from the robber.  
"Hey, Wha?...Whats going on?" asked katie.  
with that katie noticed it was now dark

5:30 pm emergency Room New Mexico Hospital

WE NEED HELP HERE!" called out a 17 yr old boy carrying Katie.  
"What happened?"  
There was a shooting at a local convienent store, this little girl was shot when I fought the burglar, please you have to help her" cried the boy.

Gabriella Montez came running into the emergency room as she looked around there she saw the boy carrying her 12 yr old daughter katie.  
"Oh My god katie!" cried Gabriella.  
"Excuse me Ms and you are?" " Gabrielle Montez her mother"  
"Hurry she's lost alot of blood" said the boy

The medics to Katie into surgery as they operated her as they did as much as they could.  
Taylor and Chad now arrived as they saw Gabriella asleep as they walked over to her.  
"Gabs?" whispered Taylor as she now pushed her slightly to wake her up.  
she now opened her eyes as she saw Taylor and Chad.  
"Hey are you holding on?" she asked.

"I'm alright" answered Gabriella.  
" Has the Doctor come out to talk to you about Baby K?" asked Chad.  
"Excuse me Ms Montez?" called out Dr Chavez.  
"Yes, " Gabriella quickly answered.

"I have some good news and bad news "Look Doc give us the good news" said Chad " The good news is Katie pulled thru the surgery but she's going to need blood transfusion by family members.  
" Well, I don't have any family, she has only me" said Gabriella.  
"Well I wiill have to search for donors with matching blood.  
"That's impossible, I was... I was raped" confessed Gabriella.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Ms Montez, we will find a way to get donors, when we have a match we will call you " said Dr. Chavez.  
" Can I stay with Katie please?" asked Gabriella.  
"I'm sorry, not tonight, she's in IcU right now" answered Dr. Chavez.

That evening Four people arrived to give blood for the blood drive, Dr, Chavez caught the same blood type on a Young Man, who resembled katies eyes. he decided to walk over to him as he now introduced himself.  
"Hello I am Dr. Chavez, I noticed you just gave blood, and I noticed it is the same type of a young girl in ICU, do you think it's possible you can help this chyld?" he asked.

The young man nodded as he now stood, "Come I will show you who this chyld is," said Dr. Chavez.  
He now walked out of the drive and walked to ICU with the young man as they now entered.  
"Abby, Do you have Katie Montez's medical Chart here?" he asked.  
"Yes Doctor," she answered as she now handed it to him as he now walked to cubical eleven as they now entered.  
"Whats her name? asked The young man.  
"Her name is Katherine Elaine Montez, she's twelve, she was shot during a robbery" said Dr. Chavez.  
"I'll be more than glad to help her" said the young man.  
'Great great, we will admit you for the night,and get started, I'll pay for the recommindations and your food. so if you will follow me I'll show you what has to been done,." said Dr. Chavez.

The next Morning:  
The phone rang as Chad now answered.  
"Montez Residence" answered Chad.  
'Yes, this is Abby Valdez, I am calling about katie, we found a blood donor for katie, she's been givin some blood late last night, she's awake from the coma and asking for her mother, can you inform her that her daughter is now awake and is in the fifth floor" said Abby.  
Chad smiled as tears swelled into his eyes. "Ye...Ye...yes Ma'am I will tell her Thank Thank you very much" said Chad as he hung up the phone.  
"who was that baby" asked Taylor.  
"That was Abby in ICU, they found a blood donor for Katie and now she is awake, she's awake" screamed Chad.  
"Wh...Wha... whats going on Chad?" asked Gabriella.  
"It's katie, she's awake" said Chad.

Gabriella ran quickly to get ready as they now drove to the hospital.  
there they entered as Chad pressed fifth floor .  
once the doors opened, they quickly walked to the nurse's station.  
"Excuse me katie, Katie Montez, what room?"  
" And you are?" asked Clare jenkins.  
"I am her mother and her godparents" answered Gabriella.  
"Room five thirteen" she answered .  
there they suddenly left to the room as they now entered.  
there the noticed the room filled with dandilions and pink roses everywhere.  
"Wow, Did you send these to her?" asked Taylor.  
"No, i can't even afford these with my salary" said Gabriella.  
"Katie?"called out Gabriella.  
"Mommie?" she called out as Gabriella now moved the curtian.  
" Oh sweetie, you had me in a scare, are you alright hunny" said Gabriella.  
"I'm sorry Mommy," answered katie as they now cried.  
Dr. Chavez entered the room as he smiled.  
"So did your Mommy like these flowers?" he asked.  
"I guess she did she's still has that I wondered who got these roses look" said katie.

Dr Chavez laughed so as Taylor and Chad.  
"These were from the donor, I never knew he had this kind of bucks for this type of thing" said the Doctor.  
A knock was heard at the door as Gabriella walked to answer it, "uhm yes?"  
"Special dilivery for Blue Eye Angel" said the young man .  
"That's Me!" squealed Katie.  
he now entered carrying a white teddy bear with a Opal necklace and a ring shaped box.  
"WOW!"  
The young man smiled. "You must be katie, I heard about you in the news, we are happy you are alright Blue Angel" he smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you"  
"Excuse me, where is she getting these gifts from" asked Gabriella.  
" Some big shot from New York, He's a basketball star, I didn't get his name but he did leave a big sum of money for gifts for your daughter though, he just told my boss, as long we bring these gifts, he would make our shop go legit, with the money we have from him, He's something Ma'am," said the young boy.  
"oh yea, he did buy me a new mustang too" he grinned as he now walked away from the room.

"Basketball Star,?" she thought.

Three weeks later...  
Gabriella was now making dinner for her and katie as she now watched the inside news as she noticed her old Friend Sharpay and her brother had hit it big in broadway.  
"Katie Dinner is ready" said Gabriella.  
"Coming!" called out Katie as she now walked over to the kitchen as she now sat at the dining table,  
"Mommy who is my Daddy?"  
Gabriella choked as she studied her daughter. "Why did you ask that?" asked Gabriella.  
"I don't know, I guess because there are kids that say I am a bastard chyld, cause I have no father" answered Katie.  
"You do have a father, Ijust can't talk about it alright sweetheart." said Gabriella.  
Katie sighed.  
"I am going to sleep, I just lost my apetite" she added.  
" Katie wait!" said Gabriella as she now stood and walked her way to her dayghter " do you really want to know about your Daddy?" she asked,  
Katie nodded . "Come on, I'll show you who he is" said Gabriella as she walked her daughter to the livingroom.  
"what are we doing in here?" she asked.

"Just watch, " said Gabriella.  
she now played a video that showed Four Boys in a huttle as one lifted his head. there he smiled as he waved to the Camera.  
"Hey Hey Troy back here!"

"Lets PLAY! " yelled Troy.  
He now ran as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.  
"Who's that?"  
"That's your father, katie you will not understand of what I am about to tell you, just bare with me, I was raped by him. He doesn't know he has a daughter, but I know that he loves you deeply because of the things you have gotten from him.  
"But why did he leave you?" she asked.  
"Because he was dating Sharpay Evans, the actress," answered Gabriella.  
Katie sighed.  
"Thank you Mom for telling me"  
"You know I will confide in you my Blue Eyes, now go finish your homework", said Gabriella.

"Yes Ma`am"  
the door bell now rang as Gabriella now made her way to answer it.  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"Yea you can" said a male's voice as Gabriella was now shot with a silencer.

Two thugs now entered as they looked around as they searched the house. katie managed to grab the phone and hide in the attic that was in her closet.  
"Hello", answered Chad.  
"Uncle Chad, its Katie, Mom's been shot. there are two men here,Please hurry, I don't know what they want from us," cried Katie.  
"Just hang on tight,im coming, look when I hang up call the police alright, I am going to get Uncle Zeke and We will be on our way" said Chad.  
"Okay, hurry please" cried Katie.  
the phone now hung up as Katie now called nine one one.  
"Hello operator, I need an ambulance sent to 1245 Wishire Lane, my mom was shot. and there are two men inside my house," said katie,  
"Where are you,,,,,,,,," said the woman as the line went dead.  
"Get her!, she's up there!"  
katie screamed and kicked, one of the men now made his way up to the attic as he now managed to crawl to get Katie.  
"No No No!" she cried.  
"KLATIE!," yelled Zeke.  
"UNCLE ZEKE UP HERE!"  
Zeke opened the door to the attic which Katie now flew into his arms.  
"Caughtcha!" yelled Zeke as he now held her tightly.  
"New Mexico Police Department, Come out with your hands up you are now under arrest!" snapped Zeke.  
he held his revolver as the man now came down as he looked at Zeke.  
"Well, Well isn't my old Friend Thomas and Roman Velotti." said Zeke.  
"What do you want with my family"  
The two men now looked at each other. "A mob boss wanted them dead, for what reason we have no clue" Answer Thomas.  
"katie go with your mother, and you too no funny business" he ordered as he now walked out with the two men as the two cops now reached for them.

" How's Gabi?" asked Zeke.  
" She's holding on , she lost alot of blood though" said Chad, 


End file.
